Archbishop
|image= |kanji= 大司教 |rōmaji=''Daishikyō'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Black |hair= White |blood type= |affiliation=Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation= Archbishop |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Zentopia Church |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut=Episode 128 |japanese voice=Masafumi Kimura |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} The Archbishop (大司教 Daishikyō) is both the spiritual leader of the Zentopia Church and its greatest authority. Under the Archbishop there are the cardinals that, while the Archbishop is sick or temporarily unable to fulfill his role, can exercise the authority in his place, and under them there are the priests. Appearance He is a short elderly man and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. and dark eyes. He wears the traditional Zentopia clothes - a navy black cassock tied with a lighter sash, a necklace with Zentopia's symbol and a cloak, with gold parts. On his head, he wears a gold-navy white miter which also has Zentopia's sign on it. Personality Not much of his personality is known about but he has a will of putting the end of the world at Zentopia's hands. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Archbishop is first seen waking up from a nightmare he was having in his sleep and says "Time is etched... and then chaos descends?".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Later, when The Infinity Clock is released, the Archbishop comes before his followers, trying to calm them, saying that this is merely Zentopia's way of putting the world in order. Laki Olietta and Gildarts Clive arrive in the Archbishop's bedroom to question him only to find out he is being controlled by Lapointe, as he does not reply to any question they ask him, and soon after that Lapointe arrives to dispose of them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 The Archbishop is later treated by Wendy, and the latter figures out that he has been under the influence of Lapointe's Magic for a long time. After treating him for several hours, Wendy manages to completely heal him, as his fever drops, and she says to her guild mates that it is a matter of time until he regains consciousness.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 Whilst the Archbishop is sleeping, Warren, Laki, Wendy and Carla discuss the weakening effects of the Real Nightmare and what they think is needed to stop the device and save Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 While Laki and Byro were talking, the Archbishop finally regains consciousness and announces that while he was being controlled, he was able to hear the thoughts of the Dark Guild's members and thus knows how to halt the procedure of Lucy's absorption by the Clock. With Warren's help, the Archbishop reveals both to Fairy Tail and to the Legionnaires that everyone should cooperate for now in order to halt the Infinity Clock and destroy the chains linking it to the Earth.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 References Navigation Category:Male Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Characters Category:Unofficially Titled Articles Category:Anime Exclusive Characters